accidentaly in work!
by rurira
Summary: warning: abal,ooc,first fic,,lemon   susah nulis summary! liat aja ya


**Accidentaly in Work**

**Warning: ooc, typo lemon yaoi(len x kaito x gakupo)  
>rated M+ <strong>

**Disclaimers:all characters are belong to Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang biasa bagi len kagamine, seorang CEWEK cowok blonde, bermata azure, bertubuh .. errr.. pendek dan bekerja di yamaha musical company.  
>"hhuhh…" len mendengus pelan ketika melihat tumpukan pekerjaan di mejanya, mau tak mau, dia harus mengerjakannya juga kan?<p>

.  
>skip time(lunch time)<br>Len p.o.v

Ting tong! Jam di ruang kerjaku berbunyi! Akhirnya.. waktu makan siang.. lebih baik aku segera turun ke kantin dan memakannya disini sambil membuka situs…G*y hehehe..  
>(on the way:kantin)<p>

.  
>normal pov<br>nah, sudah dapat makanan, tinggal balik ke ruang kerja deh! Len berpikir riang, tiba-tiba… duaagh.. len ditabrak seseorang "eehh! Gomennasai" kata orang yang menabrak len. Len kaget lau memandangi orang itu, jantung len berdegup keras..itu.. kaito! Pemuda bertubuh atletik dan tampan itu! "len! Maaf membuat makananmu tumpah! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" "tidak kaito.." jawab len sambil blushing, "kau kenapa? Mukamu merah, apa kau demam len?" kata kaito sambil memegang kening len "a..aaku" jawab len kikuk "tidak apa- apa kok kaito, aku.. pergi dulu ya" len buru-buru menutup percakapan memalukan itu.

.  
>(ruang kerja len)<br>"hhah..hhah..hah.." len terengah-engah saat sampai diruang kerjanya. Wow! Pekik len dalam hati aku disentuh oleh kaito! Kata len sambil memegang keningnya. Lalu dia mulai memakan makanan yang dia beli tadi. Sampai ada ketukan di pintu ruangkerja len "tok..tok..tok.." "leenn.. apa kau didalam" Ah! Kaito, "i..iya kaito.. silahkan masuk" jawab len kikuk. "hai kaito, ada apa?" "err..len,aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tadi" "oh.. tidak apa-apa kaito" "leen.. tolong terima permintaan maafku ini" tiba-tiba kaito mengecup bibir len "mmpphh..mmph.." len mendorong kaito sedikit "apa yang kau lakukan kaito?" "sudah terima saja.." kata kaito. Lau kaito melanjutkan kembali ciuman tadi "mmphh..mmph.." len mendesah nikmat, kaito pun mulai terangsang oleh desahan len, "len.. bolehkah aku.." "lakukan apa yang kau mau kaito.." jawab len yang telah terbakar nafsu. Kaito lalu mulai membuka kemeja len dan kemejanya sendiri, sehingga mereka bertelanjang dada. Kaito mulai menghisap putting kanan len dan memelintir yang satunya lagi, "ssh..aah.. kaiiitoo.." len mendesah, mereka terbuai permainan hingga lupa pintu ruang kerja itu belum dikunci. Tiba-tiba gakupo masuk " len, aku mau.. APA!" gakupo terkejut melihat pemandangan len dan kaito itu " eh.. gakupo" jawab kaito santai " kau mau ikut main?" "kau ini.. kaito, seperti tidak pernah puas saja denganku" "ee..eeh?" len bingung, "jadi kalian sudah sering melakukannya?" " yaa.. begitulah.." jawab kaito sambil blushing " sudahlah, gakupo, mau ikut tidak?" "baiklah.." kata gakupo sambil mengunci pintu dan membuka semua bajunya. "semangat sekali kau gakupo.. kita saja belum buka semua.." kata kaito dan langsung membuka celana len, ketika kaito mau membuka celananya sendiri , len bicara " sini kaito, aku yang bukakan.." ucap len dengan senyum jahil. Len lalu menarik resleting kaito dan mulai mengelus celana dalam kaito yang ketat oleh itunya yang menegang "waah.. besar juga ya.." kata len. Gakupo yang melihat adegan itupun terangsang lalu mulai meremas pantat len, yang kenyal "kalian jangan main sendiri dong, kan ada aku" kata gakupo, lalu ia mulai me-fingering pantat len yang telah ia lumuri ludah. "gyaa! " len terpekik " tidak apa-apa len, enak kan?" "sshh.. ooh.. iiya..gakupo" jawab len yang mulai menjilat "itunya" kaito " ssh… aahh.. len enak.." kaito mulai mendesah. Gakupo lalu menghebtikan fingeringnya. "boleh aku masuk len?" tanya gakupo "ya gakupo, tapi pelan saja ya, aku belum pernah sih"jawab len "nanti juga kamu keenakkan" kata gakupo. Gakupo mengarahkan barangnya ke anus len, lalu memasukkannya perlahan "aahh gakupo.." gakupo bersahamemasukkan lagi, akhirnya bless.. seluruh barang gakupo masuk keanus len "len, kau belum selesai sama aku" kata kaito " iaya kaito~" jawab len dengannada manja. Len lalu menjilat kembali barang kaito sambil meremas dua biji dibawahnya. " ssh..ahh.." len terbuai dengan permainan gakupo yang meremas remas "barang" len. " oohh.. yeahh.. pantatmu ketat sekali len.." kata gakupo " len mempercepat kulumannya pada "barang" kaito "oohh.. lenn.. aku mau keluar..!" len mempercepat lagi hingga kaito keluar " leeen!" croot..croot sperma kaito tumpah di badan len "gakupo.. aku jga mau keluar.. aahh!" len pun lemas. akhirnya gakupo pun mencapai klimaksnya " haah..hahh.." mereka terengah engah " kau nikmat sekali lenn~" kata gakupo. mereka bertiga pun tersenyum senang

.

.

**itu dia.. fic pertama saya.. maaf kalau masih jelek yaaa.  
>last thing: RnR please?<strong>


End file.
